Kyuuri no Kappa
by DivineJudgment
Summary: The Goddess bet her she couldn't grow every crop. She had grown them all...except for cucumbers. She could do nothing to grow them and with time running out, she turns to the Kappa for help. But in return for his help, she must marry him. Chelsea x Kappa
1. Meeting the Kappa

_I've been really in the mood to write about characters who do not get the respect they deserve! Kappa, the Harvest Goddess, etc. As I was writing my two Harvest Goddess fan fictions today (When You Wish Upon a Star and Dessert for the Divine) I felt that I wanted to write about both Kappa and Chelsea. So I decided to combine the two ideas and make a Chelsea x Kappa fanfiction. Yes, it will be an EXTREMELY interesting and maybe humorous story. Well, at least I HOPE it will be interesting._

_Please take some time to review and give me some feedback when you are finished! I really want to know how I did and criticism is the key to learning. Or some type of cliche like that..._

_Main Character: Chelsea (Island of Happiness)  
Sub Character: Kappa (Friends of Mineral Town)  
Game: Island of Happiness  
Couples: Chelsea x Kappa, Natalie x Pierre, Denny x Lanna, Elliot x Julia, Vaughn x Sabrina, Mark x Alisa, Witch Princess x Shea _

* * *

_1 Year Ago..._

A young brunette approached a gorgeous spring, whistling a cheerful tune. She adjusted her maroon bandana and pulled up her beige jacket, trying to counter the refreshing breeze of a cool Spring morning. As the youthful girl reached the foot of the water, another figure sprung out of the pond. Her hair was herb green and tied up in two buns with a rat tail hanging behind her and she wore a teal bikini with a matching skirt.

"Tadaa!" She cheered. "Oh, Chelsea, you are just the person I wanted to see!"

Chelsea cocked her head. _The Harvest Goddess wants to see me? Why? _Chelsea could not quite tell if this was an omen or a blessing in disguise.

The Goddess smirked, her eyes narrowing a bit and continued, "I want to make a bet."

This made Chelsea perk up. She loved bets. She loved dares. She loved thrills and chills. She was a complete and utter daredevil. And a bet from the Harvest Goddess was something in particular that peaked her interest.

"I bet that you can not grow every crop in known existence between now and the end of next Spring. Are you up for the challenge?" The Goddess asked menacingly.

"Well what exactly do I get if I win?" Chelsea asked curiously. Chelsea had played this game of cards and tricks before, but she would not let a poker faced Goddess get away with not giving her a just reward.

The Goddess snorted, as if completely rejecting the possibility of Chelsea accomplishing this task and replied, "Well if you somehow manage to win the bet, you can have one wish. No rules. No strings attached. You can have _anything._"

"Anything?" Chelsea echoed in awe. Her eyes sparkled and gleamed as she dreamed of fame and fortune. The paparazzi would follow her every move, servants would wait on her hand and foot, she would be be the idol of millions of people. The petite goddess grinned and nodded.

Chelsea beamed, showing her dazzling white teeth. "Queenie, you got yourself a bet!"

The two stuck out their palms and shook hands.

The bet was on.

* * *

_Present Day- Spring_

Chelsea had done it. She had planted, grown and nurtured every vegetable and fruit known to man.

...Except cucumbers. No matter what poor Chelsea did, the brunette could not grow cucumbers. She watered them every day, gave them sunlight and fresh water but no matter what she did or how she did it, they would wither and die.

Chelsea visited eight different libraries in eight different towns and yet no book had any information that helped her. They all said the same exact thing: eight hours of sunlight, fresh spring water every day, keep them away from weeds and other plants. It takes nine days to mature. It is a multiple harvest crop. It sells for 60 Gold per cucumber. It is a spring crop.

_Most of these people probably have never even seen a cucumber in real life, _Chelsea thought distraught.

This was her last chance to grow cucumbers before the bet would end. Her time was up. She needed help and fast.

She traveled to the Goddess' Pond and asked her for help. The Goddess contemplated her dilemma for a bit before responding.

"Hmm, well I am not quite sure. I have not done anything to your cucumbers I assure you..."

Chelsea shook her head. She knew her friend wouldn't betray her and cheat like that. Chelsea wasn't even sure a Goddess was _allowed_ to do that.

"Well, is there anyone who has any type of knowledge on cucumbers? I am _desperate_!" Chelsea begged.

The Goddess thought again. "Hmm, no not that I know o-" Suddenly, the Goddess snapped her fingers. "Of course! The Kappa!"

Chelsea cocked her head. Kappa? It sounded like some strange fruit. Unfortunately, she wasn't far off... "Um, what's a Kappa? Is it a fairy or something?"

The Goddess giggled. "No, no. Not quite. A kappa is a mythical half-fish who lives in the pond opposite to mine. He loves cucumbers and I am sure he would share some advice with you if you gave him a cucumber as an offering!"

"But where do I get a cucumber if I can not grow one?" Chelsea replied. She was excited to say the least, but if she could not get a cucumber she could not summon the Kappa and the Goddess' advice would mean nothing.

"Here, just this once I will give you a cucumber. But do not even think of shipping it!" The Goddess chanted softly and a bright emerald light formed in front of Chelsea. Out of the light formed a ripe green cucumber.

"Thank you so much, Goddess!" Chelsea bowed and bid the goddess goodbye.

But suddenly, the Goddess felt like she should regret her actions. Like somehow, she knew nothing good would come of these events.

The Goddess rested under her pond and pondered of the future events.

_Have I caused my friend grief? Something is telling me to stop Chelsea, and yet I have no idea as to why. I guess I will have to leave this to destiny... _The goddess sighed and fell into a rough, restless slumber.

* * *

Chelsea traversed over the hills and rivers of Sunny Island and over to a small pond shrouded by trees and shrubbery of every kind. The lake was misty and fog covered the dense forest.

Chelsea gulped. The place was much creepier and danker than she had imagined. In her mind, she had pictured a glowing lake with flowers and bunnies. And here she stood at the edge of a dark, dank, disgusting swamp. She sighed. She had no other choice but to give this Kappa a shot.

Chelsea removed the cucumber out of her rucksack and reluctantly proceeded to toss it into the water.

There was a bright flash of light and then a sort of demented man appeared. His skin was emerald and scaly and dripping with marsh water. He wore nothing but a black cloth round his waist and his head seemed to be almost ripped at the top like a peeled cucumber.

"Um, Mr. Kappa sir, I have a favor to ask of you." Chelsea called out to the fish.

Kappa turned to her and stared with beady black eyes. "..."

"Um, I want to know how to grow cucumbers! And the Harvest Goddess said that you might know something so..." her voice trailed off.

"..." Another long silence came before the Kappa moved or flinched at all.

"Me... help you." The Kappa spoke in a gruff raspy voice. He smiled and flashed the girl his fangs. He seemed to be blushing, though for what reason Chelsea did not know why. _Am I the first girl to talk to him? By the looks of him, it sure would not surprise me._

"But..." the kappa continued as a sly grin spread across his smug face. "...you marry me."

Chelsea nearly fell backwards in surprise. Marry him? They had just met for Goddess' sake! Still, if she wanted to beat the Harvest Goddess, she needed the Kappa's help.

And besides, there were no available boys left on the island. Denny and Lanna had been married for two years and were raising a small blonde girl named Claire.

Elliot and Julia had gotten married sometime after that and were nurturing a young brown haired boy named Basil.

Natalie and Pierre too had married about a year ago and Natalie had recently given birth to a hot pink haired girl named Liz.

Vaugh and Sabrina and Shea and the Witch Princess also wed and both Sabrina and the Witch Princess were now expecting babies of their own.

And Mark and Alisa had married but a week ago, and by the way they flirted a baby was not far from being produced.

Chelsea thought hard and deep for a moment and then whispered, "...all right. If you teach me everything there is to know about cucumbers, I will marry you."

"Me... happy. Me give you summon stone." The kappa responded, a giant grin plastered on his face. His cheeks were even rosier now.

The kappa muttered something under his breath and a bright jade light surrounded Chelsea. Into her hands fell a gemstone, the color of grass and shaped like a cucumber.

The kappa then grinned devilishly and shifted slowly back into his pond, the mist seemingly swallowing him whole.

_Oh dear Goddess. What did I just do? I'm going to marry the Kappa!_


	2. Secrets of the Sisterhood

_Chapter 2 is here! The last chapter was pretty... interesting, huh? Yes, this Chelsea is desperate. Poor Chelsea. She had to turn to a Kappa for love. Hehe, loser. Anyways, this is Chapter 2 and that's pretty much all I have to say. _

:)

_Oh, by the way, I'm trying to make the Kappa very unique. I want him to be clumsy, naive and cute instead of the depressed, emo, jerk he is normally portrayed as. In order to do this, I had him use "broken English". Basically, his words don't make full sentences and there are long pauses. So if you thought he talked kind of... strange, well that's intentional. ...So deal with it._

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets of Our Sisterhood

Chelsea trudged home dejectedly. She had no idea why in the world she would accept such an insane proposal. Maybe she really was just desperate after all. Or maybe some part of her felt oddly attached to the bizarre demented half-man.

_Oh why in the world did I do that? I am such an IDIOT! Now I'm stuck marrying a kappa of all things! Geez, I must be the most reckless, brainless person on this entire island!_

Chelsea thought downcast. Clouds had begun to roll over the deep blue skies of Sunshine Island and crystalline drops of rain had started to fall on it's inhabitants. Chelsea merely pulled her jacket tighter to her chest to guard herself and ran home as the drizzle transformed into a torrential downpour.

As she sped into her house she immediately threw her jacket and bandanna off onto her bed and traveled to a small corner of her home. She flopped on her back as tears began to stroll down her eyes.

_Oh dear Goddess help me. I am so confused! I do not know what to do! Oh what have I gotten myself in to?_

Her puppy found its way over to her, staring at her with worried eyes and whimpering. He pawed her arm and gently licked her pale skin.

Chelsea smiled softly. Her puppy held a special spot in her heart. "Thanks, Cliff. You are always there for me, aren't you pup?"

She giggled and stroked the beagle's fur as he began to snuggle up on her chest and the two fell asleep, cuddled up in the corner. In the midst of the night, Chelsea dreamed a very strange nightmare.

_Chelsea stood in an empty room. The walls and floors were wooden and the color of dead skin._

_ "Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"_

_She felt something appear behind her and turned to see the Kappa. His face was mangled and twisted in a demented fashion. He smiled viciously, his fangs long and sharp._

_ "Honey... baby hungry. Want... meat."_

_ The kappa held out a tiny figure clad in an orphan blue blanket. Chelsea took it hesitantly and examined the inside._

_ The contents of the cloth was a strange half fish, half human combination. It had piercing red eyes and emerald scales. It's skin was wet and flaky and it had fangs larger than it's fathers._

_ "Mama," it screeched like a banshee, yet it echoed in a deep raspy voice. A combination of heaven and hell._

_ Chelsea immediately threw the baby at Kappa and bolted out into an empty blank world that only echoed her child's cry._

_Mama._

_Mama._

_Mama._

* * *

The Harvest Goddess decided to pay Chelsea a visit that night. She appeared in a spark of indigo light and stepped silently onto the floor. She searched the room for her friend and found her sprawled across the floor with her dog.

The Goddess came closer and discovered the dried tear marks on her cheeks. The Goddess gasped- her instincts were right. Something, and though she did not know what, had happened between the Kappa and Chelsea.

The Goddess wanted answers and now. She flew out the door and straight to the Kappa's marsh.

"Kappa, come out here right now! I have a few words to say to you!" The goddess shouted at the top of her lungs.

The kappa slowly rose out of his pond and cocked his head. "Harvest Goddess? What wrong?" He muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I found my friend Chelsea at home crying after I sent her to talk to you and I demand you tell me why! Speak Kappa!" The Goddess screeched, a vein popping out of her crimson face.

The Kappa laughed a deep hearty laugh. "Chelsea... marry me. I teach... she marry."

The Goddess studied him for a moment. "Let me get this straight." She replied sternly, slowly inching closer to the half fish. "She agreed to _marry_ you in return for you teaching her about cucumbers? Are you telling the truth?"

The kappa nodded, and his cheeks blushed a low tint of pink. The Goddess knew he was telling the truth.

"All right, I can tell you are telling the truth. But let me tell you this." At this, the Goddess wagged a nagging finger at the Kappa. "If you even _think_ of hurting Chelsea, I'll be sure that you never see another cucumber as long as you live."

At that, the goddess spun around and left the kappa in utter confusion.

* * *

The next morning Chelsea awoke to find herself propped up against a wall. Her back ached and her legs were sore but she felt refreshed from letting all the tears out from last night.

The farmer girl trudged on over to her refrigerator and took out a fresh egg. She continued on over to her kitchen and fried the small egg on her frying pan and stuck two pieces of bread into her toaster to make herself some breakfast.

As she sat down at her breakfast table to eat, the Harvest Goddess marched into her house seeming very distraught.

"Hello, Goddess. What's wrong?" Chelsea beckoned for her to sit and eat with her. "I was just about to eat breakfast. Would you like some salad or vegetable juice?"

The Goddess shook her head. "No, no thank you. Listen, Chelsea, I must talk to you about your... encounter with the Kappa."

Chelsea froze mid-chew and glanced up at the Goddess. "Oh, you, uh, heard about that?" She chuckled nervously.

The Goddess glared at her. "Chelsea, this is not a joke. You just agreed to marry the kappa. Do you even know what that entails?"

Chelsea shook her head and the Goddess shook her head. _She really is just so reckless! I swear if I did not look after her all the time, I would think her head would fall straight off her neck!_ The Goddess though flustered.

"I swear, Chelsea, you are so hopeless. If you marry the Kappa then that means you are cursed into becoming an immortal being!" The Goddess held back from screaming.

Chelsea's eyes grew wide with excitement. "You mean I could become an immortal! That's amazing!"

The Goddess let out a furious grunt and swung her arms downwards.

"No! No! NO! You don't understand! It is a curse to be an immortal, not a blessing. You live alone in isolation with only whatever magical servants you have to keep you company. You are forced to say goodbye to your friends and loved ones and anything your heart held dear! ...And for what? Magic? ...It's now worth it, Chels. It's just not worth it."

The Goddess began to cry, clearly reminiscing of her former life. Chelsea embraced her friend- she hated to see anyone upset, animal, immortal or human.

"Well then, what do I do? I already agreed to marry him and I do need to grow these cucumbers..." Chelsea replied, her voice gentle and comforting.

"...I want to call off the bet. I do not care for it anymore. All I want is you to be happy and not be pressured into doing something so ridiculous." The Goddess pulled away from her friend and looked her dead in the eye.

Chelsea shook her head vigorously. "No, I will not give up. Not now. I've come too far to turn back now. ...I'll marry him."

The Harvest Goddess pondered the situation for a moment and then clapped.

"Wait, yes! That's it!" Chelsea perked up at this.

"The wish! Once you give me a cucumber, you can use your wish to break your contract with the Kappa."

Chelsea nodded and beamed. "Yes, that's much better! But we cannot mention it or talk about it from now on. Just in case he happens to be listening." The two girls pinky swore, something that seemed so childish to them but made them feel... safer.

The Goddess glanced at the clock- it was getting closer to lunchtime. Chelsea's stomach growled obnoxiously and the girls chuckled.

"Would you like to go to the Diner? Alisa and Nathan have already visited today and some time out would do me some good. And by the sound of your stomach, it would do you some good as well!"

The duo stepped out, heading towards the diner with stomach's purring with hunger.

Little did the girls know that they had been watched by an outside force. It stared through one of the open windows. It slouched down beneath the window and curled up in a fetal position.

The kappa felt betrayed and depressed. He had fallen in love with this mysterious girl. And all she wanted to do was get away from him.

...But he would help her. He would prove himself to her and show her what he was made of and then maybe she would accept him. Maybe she would fall madly in love and let him sweep her off her feet into a magical world where they could live together. Forever

...Or maybe he would live the rest of his days, alone and heartbroken. It was now up to destiny.


	3. My Mystic Mentor

_Hey everyone! I'm back... again. I want to thank ShayxShadow for being my first reviewer for this story and to RockMyHarvest for being the first person to Story Alert it! And as always, AwesomeRapidash has been reviewing my other Harvest Moon stories and I hope she will love this one just as much as she loved the others!_

_I hope this chapter came out really cute! I tried to add in some fluff here and there without overkilling it and making Chelsea and Kappa like starting making out on the bed and the birds and the bees and all that, hehe. Trust me, there are no lemons or limes in any of my fanfiction- no sir! I'm more of a K-T writer who enjoys drama and fluff rather than some lemon-obsessed maniac who reads and writes ONLY Mature rated stories. Ew. _

_Anyways, enjoy and if you can, please take some time to leave me a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flaming... not so much. Byemee  
-DivineJudgment _

* * *

Chapter 3: My Mystic Mentor

Chelsea returned home from the diner bright eyed and bushy tailed. She knew now she had to call upon the Kappa, but what should she do?

_I don't want him to suspect anything, so I should probably flirt with him. Then again, I am a TERRIBLE flirt and I think he would suspect something more I made a miserable attempt at it. Maybe I'll just be nice. Yes, nice will work._

Chelsea retrieved the odd stone from her rucksack. She examined it more closely. It was gorgeous! A giant emerald had been cut in the shape of a crescent moon cucumber and tiny jade crystals adorned several spots around it.

She stood in her field for a moment, staring at the gem. "...how do I use this thing?"

She tried everything. She held it up high in the air and screamed a battle cry, but that only made her look strange.

She tried burying it like an actual cucumber, but that just made the jewel filthy.

She tried waving it like a magic wand at her field and chanting a magic spell. "Alakazam! ...Open sesame! ...Hocus pocus?! ...Bippity boppity boo?"

She sighed and plopped down on the ground. "Geez, what the heck do I have to do to get this frickin' stone to work?!" She yelled in frustration.

Just then the Kappa appeared. Chelsea stared at him dazed. _Did it work? ...What did I do, exactly?_

The Kappa took the stone from her, sighed and shook his head. "No. Hold stone...heart." At this, he pressed the gemstone to where Chelsea supposed his heart would be.

"Kyuuri no Kappa!" The Kappa disappeared in a poof of green smoke and then reappeared next to Chelsea.

"Oh! I think I get it now!" Chelsea chuckled nervously and blushed a bit in embarrassment.

The Kappa stuck the gem out to Chelsea. "Try." He muttered and then ran behind her house, clumsily tripping several times on the way which caused Chelsea to giggle. _Was he trying to hide?_

Chelsea held the stone against her chest and then yelled, "Kyuuri no Kappa!"

The Kappa then appeared in front of her again and danced around playfully and said what Chelsea thought was, "Tadaa!" _Geez, what is with all the mythical gods and goddesses always screaming 'Tadaa' every other minute?_

Nonetheless, Chelsea clapped playfully and laughed along with him. But now it was time to work.

"Hoe dirt. Plant." The Kappa spoke. Chelsea nodded and took out her hoe from her rucksack. She dug the dirt in a nine by nine patch and planted the cucumber seeds in the dirt. She then looked to her mentor for more instructions.

"Water. Kappa water." The kappa continued. Chelsea stared at him, confused. What in the world was kappa water? She did not want to have to squeeze any water out of him or anything. Ew.

The kappa chanted a spell and conjured a watering can the color of sage in front of Chelsea. "Kappa Can. Use." He grinned and kicked his foot shyly.

Chelsea smiled. She was starting to like the kappa. He was sweet and generous and much more playful than she thought he was. Maybe... no, no. No time for that now.

She grabbed the floating can and watered the seedlings. Suddenly, the small seedlings seemed brighter, the color of ripe bright spinach. She stared at the kappa.

"H-how did you do that? The crops they're full of life! And are they sparkling?" Chelsea cooed in awe. She poked at them and they sparkled even brighter.

Impulsively, Chelsea embraced the Kappa. The Kappa was surprised and dazed for a moment and then reluctantly hugged her back. The two pulled apart for a moment and stared into each other's eyes.

"Chelsea... pretty." The Kappa stuttered as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Surprisingly, Chelsea blushed along with him.

"Oh, t-thank you very much, Kappa! You're, uh, very handsome!" Chelsea attempted to flirt, pathetically but she tried.

Kappa beamed even more and his face became almost completely crimson. Kappa then jumped up, and stuck his hand out to Chelsea who grabbed it and also stood up.

Suddenly, a tiny beige blur leaped on top of Kappa. Chelsea instantly reacted to it and tried to wrench the figure off of the Kappa.

"Cliff, bad boy! Bad boy! Kappa is a guest!" Chelsea tugged and tugged but as she took a closer look she realized Cliff was not attacking Kappa at all- he was licking him.

"Haha... puppy cute!" Kappa said in between kisses. Cliff finally calmed down and jumped off of Kappa. Chelsea helped Kappa up off the dirt.

"Sorry about him. He normally does not like strangers. But he definitely seems to have taken a liking to you, huh?" Chelsea snickered and patted her puppy on the head.

"No... Kappa like..." he paused for a moment, seeming to be thinking hard, "Cliff. Cliff cute. Hehe." Kappa followed Chelsea's lead and pet the dog on it's head.

Cliff immediately rolled over onto his back, seemingly asking Kappa to rub his stomach. Kappa complied and with a smirk began to stroke the pup's stomach thoroughly.

Chelsea watched as the two played for an hour and then Cliff got up, walked into his doghouse and fell straight asleep. He was done for the day.

Chelsea glanced up at the sky. The deep blue sky had turned a combination of maroon and amber and the sun was just setting.

"Oh look how late it's getting." She looked at Kappa for a moment and then continued, "Kappa, would you like to stay for dinner?"

He nodded vigorously and the two head inside to prepare for their feast, with Cliff soon following. Kappa took a seat at Chelsea's cream white sofa and cuddled with Cliff.

"TV?" Kappa asked innocently and Chelsea nodded. Kappa tuned into a cartoon- it was such a childish thing, but then again, some people always remain kids at heart.

Chelsea headed over to her refrigerator where she grabbed some fresh lettuce, onions and carrots. She took her ingredients over to her cutting board and started chopping, slicing and dicing them. After about half an hour, when Kappa's cartoon had conveniently ended, their salads were ready to be eaten.

Chelsea set out the table for dinner. She had prepared an Herb Salad for both of them, several dressings were spread out, fresh baked bread and spring water straight from the Harvest Goddess herself.

"I hope this is okay, Kappa. I don't really know quite what you like yet so I tried to get a lot of different dressings and I figured since you liked cucumbers you would like salad so I..." Chelsea rambled on for a bit until Kappa put his fin on her should.

"Kappa love it." He flashed her a dazzling, fang-filled smile. "Kappa love anything Chelsea make."

Chelsea blushed. "Oh, thank you, Kappa. That's so sweet of you. I do cook a lot, mostly for myself and Cliff here so I never get a chance to have any feedback so please tell me if it's good or not."

The two munched happily on their food and chatted about anything- the weather, Cliff, people in town, the Goddess, what it was like to be a Kappa (something that Chelsea particularly paid attention to).

The conversation seemed to just flow. They felt comfortable and as if they didn't have a care in the world. They just shared everything they could think of. Their thoughts and feelings. Their hopes. Their dreams.

...But it had to end.

Chelsea took the plates and glasses off of the table and loaded them into the sink. "Well, Kappa, thank you for such a great night. I had a wonderful time. You're... very kind and thoughtful. I lov-" She caught herself.

_No no! Not yet. We're not there yet. ...Wait what am I thinking? Stick to the plan, Chelsea! The plan! You're not really in love with him. Repeat after me! You're not in love. You're not in love._

"I loved having you over tonight. Hope to see you again soon. Goodbye!" She said speedily to recover. The Kappa smiled devilishly and then grabbed Chelsea's waist and pulled her closer to him.

He kissed her softly on the lips and then just as quickly as it came, it ended. He bid her farewell, thanked her for dinner and sprinted out the door leaving behind an emotional and confused Chelsea.

* * *

The Goddess shook her head in discontent. "No! No! No!" She growled angrily.

"Chelsea can't help herself! Knowing her, she's probably already fallen head over heels for that halfwit, klutz of a water spirit! She needs to stick to the plan! The plan, Chelsea!"

The Goddess sighed. "Then again, if she's happy then why the heck should I care?"

Then she remembered that horrific night she was ripped away from everyone and everything she held dear. "...I don't want her to be as hurt as I was. I want no one to have to suffer like I did..."

She sank down to the bottom of her pond and lay herself gently across the floor, recalling haunting memories.

_Chelsea... stay safe, my friend._


	4. The Immortals

_Hey everybody! Sorry for taking a bit of a break- it was Christmas week after all! Lots of shopping, gift giving and gift getting, hehe. Anyways, I had also struggled getting a bit of inspiration for this chapter but I finally was able to get a bit of vision and here it is!_

_Thank you so much to my reviewers: Shayxshadow, Kohane-chama, , Awesome Rapidash and Riku-sia! Your reviews encourage me to write more and more! And sometimes, my reviewers will even get little rewards for reviewing to my stories! For instance, these five reviewers will be told about my next upcoming oneshot that is currently being written along with a sample of it! Who knows if it will interest them or not, but all the same I want to reward the people who take the time and effort to give me some feedback! Thank you guys so much!! :)_

_As always, read, review and please enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 4: The Immortals

Part I

"Harvest GODDESS!!" A shrill voice screamed.

The voice belonged to the young troubled Chelsea. Her face was the color of ripe tomatoes and she was pacing vigorously across the wooden floor of her farm house.

The deity appeared in a flash of indigo light. Her hair was tousled and undone, letting her emerald locks fall softly against her bony shoulders. She appeared to be in a baby blue night gown with fuzzy slippers.

She was tapping her foot impatiently and her arms were crossed across her chest indignantly.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? Feeling a little _flirtatious_, aren't we, Chelsea?" The idol spoke, her voice harsh and stern. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her rancher friend.

"Please, Harvest Goddess it was not like I kissed him! Did you even watch us? He grabbed me and took his sweet time kissing me! I swear he touched my butt too! And did you see the lust in his eyes? I made absolutely no advances on him! And here you are calling me a tramp!"

"I never called you that out loud." The spirit retorted. Her face was unchanging- nothing Chelsea said could change her mind.

"Out loud? What do you mean _out loud?_ What do you say in your head, your _highness_?" Chelsea taunted menacingly.

"I say exactly what I want to say but will not say out loud so as not to upset the feelings of others, Chelsea. And what I say is none of your business. And frankly, you are beginning to make me want to say what I have left unsaid for so long." The idol snapped back.

"Well be my guest! Is her Majesty, the royal Harvest Hooker going to speak her mind? Hallelujah, I will alert your pathetic idiotic servants, the Harvest Slaves at once to prepare the bedroom suite for you and whoever pays you enough for a romantic night in bed!" Chelsea screamed.

Hot tears swarmed down her face. Her cheeks were crimson with rage and her hands were balled up into fists.

That was the last straw.

The goddess drew back her fist and slammed it hard against Chelsea's cheek. The girl flew backwards and slammed against the wall. She slumped on the floor, clutching her throbbing cheek.

The first drop of maroon blood trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. It glistened in the moonlight that shone through the window as it slammed against the floor. Chelsea stared in horror, as tears fell faster and faster from her bloodshot eyes.

"I hate you!" Chelsea shrieked. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Get out of my house! Do not ever even think of showing your face to me ever again! I never want to see you! I never want to talk to you! I do not even want to think of you! I HATE YOU!!"

Chelsea had done it. She had officially broken every tie between the angels and the mortals. She had sacrificed everything for what? A water demon who could not even speak in full sentences and smelled like fish?

The goddess shook her head. "...If that is your wish, Chelsea. But I will warn you, you have drawn a fine line between the world of the gods and the world of the mortals. You will suffer for your sins. And you can no longer atone for what you have done. Goodbye."

Just before the celestial vanished, Chelsea glimpsed a tiny teardrop fall from her face and splash against the floor. And as the crystalline teardrop hit the floor, Chelsea felt something.

It was a sharp feeling deep in her gut. She knew the goddess' words were true. Her life would never be the same.

She had joined the demons in the war against the seraphs. And it might cost her much much more than she had bargained for.

* * *

Part II

She had returned to this place. She had visited only sparsely, on the rarest of occasions. But she had returned.

Chelsea found herself in an empty plain. Nothing but grass, motionless and still. Dead. The sky was black and bleak. Hollow.

The place might have frightened some. But it brought a sort of comfort to the farm girl. For she new she would find what she was looking for.

Wind. It now blew across the field in gusts, transforming the once lifeless plain into a vibrant meadow. And suddenly, the lights flickered throughout the field. Tiny sparks of sun and hope glistened like rays of light.

Fireflies. They scurried and bolted everywhere, taunting and teasing me. They gathered in a circle far across from the brunette, attempting to signal her.

A shaded silhouette shifted across from her at the field. At the feet of the shadow bloomed lavender hyacinths.

Chelsea sprinted to the figure. As she approached, she could make out the subtle details of the person.

It was a woman, slender and lean with light oak brown hair the color of chestnuts. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes were topaz and twinkled in the beams of moonlight that illuminated the once dim meadow.

"M-mom? Is it you?" Chelsea pried. The woman nodded and grinned. Chelsea embraced her mother and the two shared a touching reunion.

"Mom, I need help. I made a bet with my friend the Harvest Goddess, well ex-friend now, but anyways we bet I couldn't grow every crop in one year. I grew everything but cucumbers and I needed help so I went to the Kappa for help and he promised to teach me if I agreed to marry him. ...I told him I would."

Chelsea stole a glance at her mother. The woman's eyes showed concern, but not discontent with her daughter's impulsive decision.

"But the goddess and I decided that I wouldn't have to marry him because I could use my reward from winning the bet, one free wish to get myself out of the marriage. But the Kappa and I had dinner together and then he KISSED me, of all the horrible, reckless, horrid-"

Chelsea then inhaled a deep breath of air and then continued on with her tale.

"-things to do to a single woman who is confused within herself. Anyways, the Goddess and I got into a fight and we started calling each other tramps and hookers and floozies and then she punched me! I told her I hated her and that I never wanted to have to think of her ever again and she said something cryptic. She told me the line had been drawn between the world of the gods and the mortals. I do not know what to do. I think I may have ruined everyone's lives!"

Chelsea's mother rested a petite hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Dear, I must be honest. I have never had to deal with such a problem before in my life."

The mother's comforting smile turned into a worried frown. "But I will support you throughout this difficult journey. I am your mother, and even though I may have left your world, I will continue to attempt to assist you in every way I can. I love you."

The duo hugged and then Chelsea asked in a choked up whisper, her voice cracking through her troubled tears, "Mom... will everything be okay?"

Her mother paused and contemplated for a moment before answering.

"Yes, dear. I believe so. I think that if you do what you believe is right and you listen to your heart and what it desires and yearns for, then it will lead you down the right path. ...Now I must go. I do not know how long it will be before we can meet again, my dear. But always remember, I will love you eternally."

Her mother bent down and kissed her daughter gently on the forehead and faded away, leaving Chelsea alone and cold in her hollowed old dream world.

* * *

_ I decided to split this chapter into two parts. I was going to make this two separate chapters but they turned out to be too short separately so I combined them into one whole chapter. Part II is actually based on another piece I wrote called Fireflies. It actually has some direct excerpts from it. It is found on my FictionPress account- CelesteFeather. It is short, but sweet and I think it had some good content so I decided to add some bits and pieces her and there. I wanted to include Chelsea's mother because it seems like Chelsea would be a character very attached to her mother and would appear quite like her._

_That's about it, so thanks for reading! Please, please, PLEASE take time to review as it makes me want to write more of the story so the more you review, the more you get! :)_

_~DivineJudgment_


	5. The Coming Storm

_Hello people of ! I'm back with another chapter of Kyuuri no Kappa!! (have any of you actually looked up what that translates to?) This chapter has much less angst than the last chapter (at least I think so- no violence is here at least...) but is still very dramatic. Yeah, I got a sorta complaint about too much angst in the last chapter. Here's the thing (and I have explained this to a few reviewers already)- this story will be no more than 10 chapters max. So I needed to get the action moving a little bit to get to the point I wanted to be. So sorry but I need to rush a bit._

_Thanks as always to my amazing, wonderful reviewers- Persephone Percival, Dawn Catcher, Kohane-chama, Riku-sia and Awesome Rapidash!! I really appreciate your guys support and especially your constructive criticism!!_

_Enjoy the drama and action and semi-angst of this chapter!! And please review if you want to see more of this!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 5: The Coming Storm

Chelsea needed help. She needed someone to talk to who could just listen to her and comfort her. She needed a friend.

The brunette followed the worn old path through the muck of mud and puddles. Her boots splashed as they fell into the murky water and drenched her khaki shorts.

She finally arrived at her destination. A misty pond surrounded in shrubbery and foliage, secluded in a forest in the southeast part of Sunny Island. And as far away from the Harvest Goddess as physically possible.

"Kappa! Please, I need to talk to someone! ...I want to talk to you!!" Chelsea called between sniffles. She wiped her drying tears from her emerald eyes as she waited for her betrothed to appear.

The kappa poked his head cautiously out of his murky depths and then surfaced, approaching his fiancee. "Chelsea, what wrong?'

"Well, you see, after you kissed me the goddess came-" Chelsea began to speak.

"Goddess come?" Kappa questioned. He looked concerned, and his eyes became cloudy, as if staring through Chelsea troubled by her news.

"Y-yes. Anyways, we got in a fight and she punched me and I told her I hated her and to get out of my life and then she told me I had 'drawn a fine line between the world of the angels and the mortals'." The words stung in Chelsea's mouth, bitter like biting into a lemon. "What does it mean?"

The Kappa thought for a moment then grabbed Chelsea's hand. "Walk... with me." He lead her out of the pond and into the dark dank forest. "Kappa will explain everything to you, Chelsea."

Chelsea reeled backwards. "Kappa, you're speaking normally! W-when did you learn to do that?"

Kappa grinned, obviously pleased by the startled girl's response. "Kappa has been learning... from you, Chelsea. Kappa has studied hard to be able to talk to you. But Kappa does like speaking in third person. Kappa thinks it's fun!"

Chelsea giggled- he was cute, she had to admit. _It's strange, _she thought, _he's like a little kid. So young and innocent in a way. Just how old is he?_

Kappa's grin suddenly morphed into a grimace. "But there is something Kappa needs to talk to you about. It has to do with the war of the mortals and the gods. Chelsea, it may not be a conversation you are grateful to have had."

Chelsea shook her head. "No, I do not care anymore. All I want is my life to be back to normal."

Kappa nodded and led her farther into the woods. "Long ago, there were four rulers- The Harvest King and the Harvest Queen, and the Witch King and the Witch Queen. They watched the world from the very beginning and protected the life of it's inhabitants."

Chelsea cocked an eyebrow. _Kings? Queens? I thought they only existed in novels and fairy tales. I mean, the Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess live here but I have never heard of any royal lineages or anything like that._

"However" the Kappa continued, "the four could soon not handle the responsibility of the whole world. So they wed each other and had children who inherited their powers and assisted them in ruling the vast lands of the world.

Eventually, a war broke out among the two sides. Good and evil had taken sides and fought each other over control of the lands. Even the closest of friends fought each other."

It was quiet for a moment. The air around them was still, and you could have cut the tension with a knife. The only motion was the small bugs and birds that flittered through the treetops.

"So who won?" Chelsea asked at last in a whisper. Kappa shrugged and sighed.

"Unfortunately, the war is still going on today. Neither side has shown even the slightest side of giving up."

"Is that why the Witch Princess and the Harvest Goddess are always fighting with each other?" Chelsea questioned. Kappa nodded wordlessly. Chelsea suddenly felt her heart drop.

"There are many generations that have passed from then until now. The Harvest King, Augustus and the Harvest Queen, Genesis gave birth to the Harvest Princess, Victoria and the Harvest Princes, Axel and Asher. They wed mortals and gave birth to the several Goddesses and Gods such as Gemini, Sierra, Sephira, Ignis, Roman and Gabriel.

The Witch King, Cornelius and the Witch Queen, Raven gave rivaled the Harvest lineage and had the Witch Prince, Zane and the Witch Princesses, Valeria and Willow. They too wed mortals and gave birth to the witches and wizards who call themselves the Witch Princesses and Witch Princesses. For instance, Vivi, Hikari, Ruby, Cane, Rico and Stefan."

Chelsea's eyes widened. For her entire life, she believed there was only a single Harvest Goddess and only one Witch Princess. And now, she finds herself learning of the entire Harvest and Witch families. _This is much more complicated than I expected..._

"For centuries, they tried not to involve the mortals. But now, Kappa believes that mortal or immortal, everyone will fight. ...Kappa is sorry, Chelsea."

Chelsea tried to shake away the coming tears. "I-i can't believe it. I've ruined it for everyone, haven't I? Now everyone's in danger and it is all my fault!" Chelsea started to sob. Kappa embraced her, stroking her frizzed hair with his webbed claws.

_Why have I been like this lately? Normally, I'm so strong and independent. And here I find myself crumbling at the slightest bad news. _Chelsea thought downcast. _I'm so hopeless._

"What can I do to stop this, Kappa?" Chelsea muttered through her tears.

Kappa thought about it for a while before answering. "Kappa does not know. Forgiveness normally would come quite naturally to the Goddess, but Kappa believes the Goddess has been condemned."

"Condemned?" She echoed, her voice concerned and curious at the same time.

_Oh dear Goddess, what have I done to you?_

* * *

"Today we have the trial of the Harvest Goddess of Sunshine Island, Iris." A voice echoed throughout the room.

It was a brightly lit room with ornate carvings of wood on the walls. There was a large table, with a leather-bound book and a mallet resting on it. Behind it stood an older gentleman, his hair curled and white like milk. His eyes were narrow and slanted with pupils like topazes. Grey wings sprouted from his backside, through his ebony robe.

A group of people were seated at one side of the room. They all were different in appearance, yet seemed so similar. They all wore cream white cloaks and gowns and they too had wings, in various different colors. Their flesh was pale and seemed to glow in the rays of moonlight that poured through the stain glass windows. Their hair was long and flowing and styled in a way models would have dreamed to have.

There was a wooden cage-esque container in the center of the room. In it resided a woman with herb green hair that reached out and gently touched the ground. Her face was grave and her eyes were clouded and bloodshot from tears.

"Harvest Goddess Iris, we have received reports from various witnesses saying that you engaged in a verbal fight with a miss Chelsea Christensen. This argument then turned into a feat of physical violence and you punched the farmer girl and caused blood to fall from her body. Is this true?"

Iris stayed silent for a moment and then muttered, "It is true. I punched Chelsea Christensen and caused her to bleed. I'm sorry."

The group of gods and goddesses sitting on the edge of the room began to murmur and whisper to each other. For someone to admit to a crime, especially one of physical violence, was quite a rarity.

The judge nodded. "Very well then. Harvest Goddess Iris, I relinquish you of your duties as Harvest Goddess. I hereby exile you to Hades."

The Goddess shrunk in her cage and sank slowly through the floor of the court room as her wings flickered once, then twice and were ripped from her back and fell to the floor and faded slowly.

_Chelsea, I'm sorry... so, so sorry..._

_

* * *

_

_So, did you like it? Huh? Did you? Did you? Did you? Hehe, anyways thanks for reading and please make sure to review this chapter so the next chapter will come sooner and sooner with every review I get!! So tell your friends, your family, your neighbors, your random hobos off the street if you want more "Kyuuri no Kappa"!_!

_Also, I thought this song fit the theme of this chapter very well- the song is called: (They) I'm Sorry by Jem. It is a great song and one of my personal favorites and it fits this chapter's theme of... sorry-ness, or something like that. Not quite forgiveness, but admitting your mistakes and asking for forgiveness before actually giving or receiving it._

_That's all!! Happy New Years, folks and have an amazing 2010!  
~DivineJudgment _


	6. Hurt and Heal

_Okay, so I am a complete and utter liar. I had SO much more angst in the last chapter. I think I need to learn what angst really is. Is it just drama or something? I tried looking it up on and all I found was "a feelin of anxiety or depression" or something like that. ...what? Anyways, I figured it was just drama. sigh_

_Anyways, this is the longest chapter ever! 2,537 words without all of my little author's notes! I am extremely proud of myself! It will probably be 3,000+ words with all the notes from me- and I have a lot of them! I introduce a few new characters in this chapter! I'll talk about them in the end notes... well at least a few of them._

_And as always we have my amazing, wonderful reviewers: Kohane-chama (I tried adding some more fluffy wuffy romance stuff for you this chapter, hehe), jujuq (a brand new reviewer!), Persephone Percival (Kappa's Cucumber Field, yay) and Awesome Rapidash (as always, thanks for all the feedback...yeah)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Hurt and Heal

"Kappa, I need to save her." The words spilled from her lips. "I will do anything to get her back. I need to go the Harvest Goddess Spring." Chelsea withdrew from Kappa's grasp and started walking off in the opposite direction when the Kappa grabbed her hand once more.

"Kappa will come with Chelsea. Kappa will stay by Chelsea's side... forever." Kappa blushed and pulled her closer, smiling mischievously. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then backed away. He had made his move and pulled it off successfully, seeing the dazed but pleased expression on the girl's face.

"Uh, thanks, Kappa. That's nice to hear, after all that's happened recently." Chelsea glanced down at the ground again but Kappa rested his hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

"Chelsea, Kappa thinks everything will be okay. We can go see the Goddess at her spring and ask for her forgiveness. Kappa think it will work if we hurry." Kappa assured her and the two bolted up to the northwestern end of the island.

As they approached the lake, the Kappa hesitated. "Kappa what's wrong?" Chelsea asked concerned. She needed to find the Goddess quickly, and the Kappa was not making this much easier with stopping out of nowhere.

"Kappa not supposed to go into Goddess territory. Kappa demon in the eyes of the Harvest King..." Kappa suddenly looked as if he were about to burst into tears. It was then Chelsea realized- Kappa was an outcast.

Kappa had had no friends because he was labeled as a devil by the ones the mortals worshipped. It was the reason no one came to visit him, why no one talked to him, why he was all alone. He was a freak in the eyes of the ones he wanted to accept him the most.

Chelsea had an urge to hug him, but she could not bring herself to do so. So she merely slung her arm around his shoulder and then said, "Kappa, you are not a demon. You haven't done anything to make you evil. You are pure and innocent and cute and-" Chelsea found herself being laughed at right in her face.

Kappa was laughing hysterically and clutching his stomach. Chelsea was blushing profusely at this point and nearly shouted, "W-what? I mean, you are cute and all..." It was a poor cover up and she knew it.

Kappa took a deep breath and then answered, "Kappa love when Chelsea accept him. Kappa loves when she blushes, too. It makes Chelsea cuter than normal!"

Chelsea sighed, her cheeks still bright red, and dragged him into the spring, "Come on, let's go." _What a little jerk..._

Chelsea reached the foot of the pond and then called out, "Harvest Goddess, please come out! I need to talk to you!"

There was a flash of amber light and then a lady appeared above the water. Her golden locks fell gently down to touch her shoulders and she was garbed in a pure white tank top with a ruby skirt reaching down to her feet.

"Hello, sweet miss. I am the Harvest Goddess, Lyrica. How can I be of help?" Her voice was melodic and she talked in a certain rhythm, like a poet reciting his poetry.

Chelsea became flustered. "Where is the Harvest Goddess." She demanded. This goddess was no one she knew.

Lyrica grinned, a bit devilishly, and answered, "I _am_ the Harvest Goddess- now."

"No, you are not! You are her replacement! Now where is the _real_ Harvest Goddess?!" Chelsea nearly screamed in frustration.

"If you want to see the old Goddess," Lyrica snickered, "tell me her real name." Lyrica knew she had won- mortals would never know an immortal's name.

"Iris." It was the Kappa that spoke. The tables had turned, and now Kappa knew he had Lyrica right where he wanted her.

Lyrica snarled. "You, you filth. What are you doing, disgracing the presence of the royal Harvest Goddess?!"

"Kappa could not make you any more disgraceful if he tried, you witch! Now bring us to Iris! Right NOW!!" She screamed in anger. She raised her fist at the annoyed deity and glared at her, her eyes like daggers cutting into the souls of whoever catches her eye.

Lyrica sighed. "Fortunately for you cretins, a Goddess is forced to keep her word. I will take you to Hades." Lyrica beckoned them to follow her down into the depths of her pond.

Chelsea froze. _Iris... is in Hades? Oh, what have I done to her? I still do not trust this Lyrica but if she can take me to Hades, then I will take the chance._

She grabbed Kappa's hand and squeezed it tight. "Chelsea," the kappa spoke, "Kappa will protect you from whatever appears in the underworld. However," he paused and took out a shimmering diamond ring from a pocket in his loincloth, "you will need to wear this to prove that you belong to Kappa."

Chelsea nodded, a bit reluctant to officially say she was the Kappa's "property", and slid the ring onto her finger. Kappa then led her into the pond and through the portal that lay at the very bottom.

The Underworld was scary. And creepy. And smelled like dead rats. Chelsea and Kappa were teleported to a stone platform that branched out into many different pathways leading to several different places. The place was misty and cold, and Chelsea could hear the faint "_drip drip"_ of falling water.

"I... don't like this place." Chelsea whispered, attempting to hide behind Kappa. Kappa clutched her hand tighter and walked with her down the path straight ahead.

"If Chelsea want to see Harvest Goddess again, Chelsea will need to ask permission from the Witch King and the Witch Queen." Kappa muttered informatively. His face was serious, an emotion Chelsea thought was unfitting to the normally cheerful Kappa.

"The Witch King and the Witch Queen? Why would they see me? I'm just a mortal, right?" Chelsea questioned nervously. Her heart was racing and she felt as if she was going to vomit- something that did not please her and was not a normal feeling for her. Then again, not much normal was really happening to her at the moment.

The two came to an enclosed area with two gigantic arched doors, presumably leading to the throne room. At the doors stood two blonde girls, one tall and slender with a violet robe and ebony cloak and the other small and chubby with a matching outfit with several frog accessories.

"So, you've come, Kappa. And you've brought...Chelsea?" The taller one, the Witch Princess, asked. She seemed to be scanning the farmer girl for several moments- she was not expecting her friend to come here. "Chelsea, _you_ are the Kappa's fiancee?"

Chelsea nodded hesitantly. "Uh, yeah. Sorry for not telling you, Witchie." She giggled nervously. "But listen, can you do your friend a favor? I need to talk to the Witch King..now."

The Witch Princess was startled at her request. "You need to talk to my father? Well I mean, I guess if you nee-

"No, no no!" The little girl squealed. "The magical sorceress, Witchkins, will not stand for this injustice! You can not just waltz into the throne room unannounced! That is cheating!" Witchkins stuck his tongue out at Chelsea.

The Witch Princess muttered something under her breath and a spark shot from her hand over to the behind of Witchkins, who screeched and then ran off screaming, "You are gonna get in trouble!!"

The Witch Princess "humphed" and then pushed open the doors of the throne room and spoke to her father. She returned a moment later and motioned the duo in.

Inside the throne chamber gave Chelsea the vibe that she was in a gothic cathedral. A black carpet with golden lining was rolled across the floor. Amethyst and garnet tinted stain glass windows adorned the various walls and banners showing a strange symbol, presumably the demon icon, strewn across the walls. In the far back of the room lay two thrones made out of marble and a pair of figures, like silhouettes, stood watching. Waiting.

The man on the larger throne to the left glared at the girl. His face was cold and unmoving, and his eyes were silver and clear as water. Chelsea felt like he was staring right through her- it was disturbing. All of his features were chiseled and his body was built and brawny. His hair was tangled and a faded blonde, and his beard was similar in color and form.

"Who are you, woman? And why has my daughter troubled me with the idle pleasantries of you, welch?" The man spoke in a deep, raspy voice.

"Oh, please dear. Calm down. This young woman now belongs to the Kappa. She is one of us, right dearie?" The queen chirped. Her hair was black like the sky at midnight and her eyes were crimson, as were her lips. Her skin was white as snow and Chelsea recalled a princess in a movie who looked strikingly similar. The lady was gorgeous and Chelsea felt a bit of envy inside of her.

"Um, yes. M-my name is Chelsea Christensen, and I am the Kappa's... fiancee, your Majesty. I have come here to ask about the H-harvest Goddess, your Highness. The Kappa and I believe she was exiled here and we want her back. We were the reason she was banished, she did nothing wrong." Chelsea stuttered anxiously. The Queen may be sweet enough but the King did not seem to pleased to have a dilemma at the moment.

Both rulers were a bit taken aback. "Well, sweetie, it is true that the Harvest Goddess was imprisoned here. A strict punishment for such a minor act in my opinion, but we are not allowed to just let her go for no reason."

"But I have to get her back to Sunshine Island! The people need here, the crops need her, _we _need her!!" Chelsea squealed, her voice cracking from the fear of lashing out against people who could most likely kill her.

The Witch Queen approached the girl and put her hand on the farmer's shoulder. "Dear, you didn't let me finish." She giggled, as if pleased with some inner secret. "I like you, dear, so I'll make you a deal. We will let your friend go if you prove your worth to us."

Chelsea nodded, telling her to go on. To be honest, she was terrified about what she must do but she had to at least her the queen out. "In exchange for Iris, we would like you to become one of us. And bear a Kappa child."

"WHAT?!" Chelsea screamed and fell backwards into the Kappa's arms. _I knew I would become an immortal if I married him, _Chelsea thought, _and I was fine with that! But getting pregnant with him? Am I ready for that?_

The Witch Queen let out a hearty melodic laugh. "Haha, I had a feeling that you would react as such. Do not fret, miss, it is not as bad as it seems. You will not have to endure the usual nine months of pregnancy. As the Witch Queen, I oversee the families of all the demons and devils and as such, I can bless you with a baby in a week's time. It is simple."

Chelsea's heart was beating a mile a minute. "B-but, why do you need to make another Kappa? I mean, he is an immortal right? Does he even need an heir?"

The ebony haired woman shook her head. "No, I suppose he does not. However, the Kappa dynasty was once a very respectable family in the demonic realm. Well respected with powers over many forms of nature. However, a plague was spread by the gods to wipe them out so the Harvest Gods and Harvest Goddesses could replace them. Now, this Kappa is the only one left and we would like to repopulate the world with Kappas. You, Chelsea, are the key to his lock."

Chelsea contemplated for a moment. _This is the biggest decision I will ever make. I don't think I can make this decision in just one night. Maybe I should ask to stay the night here in Hades._ She shuddered at the thought of staying a whole night in the underworld, but she knew she needed time to think everything out.

"Witch Queen, uh I mean, your Majesty?" Chelsea stammered. The Witch Queen grinned at her softly and interrupted.

"Please, dearie, call me Raven. Witch Queen, or you majesty for that matter, is much too formal." She leaned in and whispered, "However, Cornelius might not be up for you calling him by his first name quite yet, hehe." She pulled away and then continued, "but what is the matter?"

"Well, this is a big decision, of course. And I would like your permission to stay the night here and give you my answer in the morning, if that is all right with you." Chelsea inquired. It was strange, requesting something from a queen.

Raven nodded. "Of course, of course my dear! Take all the time you would like! I understand how massive a decision we are asking you to make! But you are welcome to stay here as long as you need! Willow," she called for the Witch Princess, "please make a room for Kappa and Chelsea to stay in. They will be lodging in the palace for a few days."

Willow nodded and ran off, dragging the protesting Witchkins with her. Chelsea replied with a, "thank you so much, your high- Raven!" Chelsea beamed and Raven returned the smile, showing vampiric fangs.

Chelsea and Kappa bid the rulers goodnight and were led to their rooms by Willow. As they stepped in, they were treated to a suite with a feeling similar to the throne room. Lavender tinted windows with black frames and maroon beds with onyx pillows covered the room. The room was stunning, though Chelsea had other things on her mind.

As they climbed into their separate beds, the Kappa whispered, "Chelsea..." Chelsea turned to him and saw that he seemed rather upset with some thought or feeling- it made Chelsea uncomfortable to see him like that, why Chelsea did not know.

"...if you do not want to marry Kappa, then you do not have to. Kappa wants Chelsea to be happy and if Kappa does not make you happy, then choose someone else." The Kappa smiled faintly.

Chelsea sighed, "Thank you, Kappa. I think... well right now, I don't really know what I'm thinking. I need to just sort out my feelings right now. ...But thank you all the same. You always are so comforting to me when I am down. Thank you."

As the conversation dwindled, the Kappa was soon fast asleep. He snored very lightly and it made Chelsea giggle. But she did not sleep a wink that night. She needed to think, and plan and find out her true feelings for this strange water spirit that she slowly found herself falling for more and more every day...

She had one night to decide her future.

* * *

_Hehe, more angst and drama and romance!! Yay!! :)_

_Anyways, I have officially fallen in love with my own OC- Raven. I have no idea why but whenever I wrote about her, I never had to think twice about what she was saying. She came so naturally and I knew I had found a character to love and continue writing about. So be sure to keep looking out for more fanfictions I will be writing featuring her and Cornelius. Unfortunately, I did not feel comfortable with Cornelius, as you can tell he only had one line in this whole chapter. Some of you may say that he should be responsible for the whole Harvest Goddess releasing thing but as Raven mentioned, she needs the Kappa family to be reborn and Cornelius is kinda power hungry so yeah, you'll see. If I ever get around to writing about that._

_I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter ever and tell me how it was! And I KNOW there was lots of drama/angst but that's just me! So I'm sorry but that's just who I am people who don't like angst, not gonna say any names (cough Kohane-chama cough)._

_~DivineJudgment_


	7. To Be or Not to Be

_Hey everyone! As usual, I have been writing a bit and am focusing solely on this story so I finally got this chapter finished at about 1:00 this morning, so you better like it! Hehe, just kidding. Honestly, I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter turned out but I had so many different ideas on how to slowly close this chapter that I needed to decide with whatever came most naturally to me and so I wrote this at, like, midnight. All nighter much?_

_Anyways, it is reviewers time: HarvestRoze (a new reviewer, who I also met the same day on youtube coincidentally enough), Dawn Catcher (sorry no suspense here- it was more of a hurt/comfort and friendship chapter, but the drama will be here next chapter!!), Kohane-chama (seriously, you might be the funniest reviewer I've ever met- and I have a feeling you'll be pleasantly surprised with this chapter) and engie115 (another new reviewer :p)_

_As always, please review and favorite or alert or whatever the heck you would like to do! :)_

_And now, without further ado, I present- your dinner, er, the next chapter of Kyuuri no Kappa (hehe, Beauty and the Beast reference for the win!)_

* * *

Chapter 7: To Be or Not to Be

Chelsea tried, she really did. But no matter how long she closed her eyes, or what position she laid in, sleep kept on escaping her.

There was too much on her mind. Too many unanswered questions. Too many decisions to make in such little time. So much pressure on a girl who was approaching 20 years old to make.

She wasn't sure how you could tell when it was morning in the underworld, but she had a feeling morning hadn't quite come yet. Nothing had changed.

Silently, so as not to disrupt the Kappa, she slipped out of bed and crept over to the bedroom door. She opened it, slid out and shut it as quietly as possible.

She wandered through the halls of the palace and although the castle was gorgeous, Chelsea could not appreciate a single inch of it.

She traversed the corridors until she found a room that was quite obviously the queen's chamber. A fancily crafted ebony door with a golden knob and a small red charm hanging from the handle.

Chelsea reluctantly knocked, wondering if she could be punished for disturbing a queen. She heard quickly paced footsteps from the other side of the door and then the knob turned and out stepped Raven.

She was garbed in a onyx nightgown and a black rose was fastened in her hair. The queen looked puzzled at first, curious as to who could be asking for her at this hour. Her face slowly contemplated the figure at her doorway and her scowl disappeared and was replaced with a genuine grin.

"Oh Chelsea, dear. It's so early. Whatever is the matter, love?" Her voice showed compassion and concern, something that made Chelsea feel comfortable. It didn't feel forced- a quirk that made Chelsea feel at ease with speaking with the queen.

"Well, Raven, I'm so sorry for disturbing you at this hour, really I am. However... well, I need to talk with you. Please, just for a little bit." Chelsea pleaded, her eyes full of worry.

Raven nodded, muttering "of course" and motioned her into her suite. The room was furnished with crimson couches and a giant black bed with translucent white canopies. The two took a seat at one of the couches and Raven nodded, signaling for her to go on.

"Raven, I don't know what to do. I honestly don't have many friends in the mortal world, but I still have some and my family and I are _extremely_ close and we always write and call each other at least once a week. In a way, I want to be an immortal. But there's just something pulling me back, telling me not to. I just have no idea what to do." Chelsea started to tear up.

Raven rested her palm on the distraught rancher's shoulder. "Sweetie, I completely understand your dilemma. Honestly, I want you to join us, to become part of our family. You are pure hearted and good natured, something that no demon has ever possessed!"

Chelsea glanced down at the floor. _Am I just a prize for them? A trophy to be won by kind thoughts and soothing words?_

"But," the witch continued, "not only that, but because you intrigue us. You would risk everything, give up your humanity for your friend. Cornelius- well to be blunt, you completely bewildered him. We have never seen something so lovely and touching. We want you be one of us, to became a leader by my side.

However, I do not blame you for being so conflicted." The queen remained silent for a moment. "...Chelsea, do you have a mother?"

Chelsea shot a shocked look at Raven's face. Her shock faded to despair as she replied, "...My mother died right before I came to Sunshine Island. That's why I left. To get away from all the grief and regret that my home held in my mind. But sometimes, I see her in my dreams."

The witch moved closer, listening intently to every word the farmer spoke. "I see her in this place- a field with beautiful flowers blooming and a soft breeze blowing. I find myself there when I'm scared and don't know what to do. Like tonight I suppose. But if I can't sleep, I can't find her. ...Why do you ask?"

Raven stayed quiet for a long while before replying, "You can see her whenever you like... if you agree to our conditions."

Chelsea fell back on the couch. "Wh-what?! Are you serious, Raven?!"

The empress nodded. "Yes. You see, I am the person who grants every immortal their unique powers. And I have a very special power in mind for you. I will allow you to meet your mother as often as you like."

Chelsea immediately embraced the black haired lady. "Oh, Raven, thank you. Thank you so, so much! You are the kindest person I have ever met!" Chelsea let a tear slip from her eyes and then withdrew from the monarch.

Raven smiled and helped her up off of the couch. "No trouble at all, darling. Come join us for breakfast in the morning- we will have a feast prepared. But the choice is still to be made. You can still deny, do not worry. You can give us your answer after the meal. But for now, you should rest. Tomorrow will be a long, hard day, I'm sure."

The queen kissed the girl on the forehead and bid her goodnight as she closed the door behind her. Chelsea slowly started to travel back to her bedroom when she slouched against a wall and slid to the floor.

The brunette reached into her shirt and pulled out a golden locket with a matching chain that hung almost completely hidden from her neck. She opened the locket and retrieved the photograph that lay inside.

The photo depicted four people standing side by side and hugging each other tight- a family. The boy on the left of the picture was tiny and blonde, with sparkling ice blue eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear and making a peace sign with his hand.

The next person in line was tall and slender, with golden locks and a beige jacket and beret. He bore a striking similarity to his son and he was holding in his arm, a youthful girl.

The girl had oak brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and she was laughing merrily and pumping her fists into the air, not a care in the world.

Her mother stood next to her. She too had hair the color of roasted chestnuts that matcher her eyes that seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. She was clothed in a violet gown that swept down the soft flowers that flowed in the wind beside her. Her smile was soft and gentle, the picture of motherly affection. She was stunning and gorgeous, a trait passed on to her daughter as well.

"Mom," Chelsea choked out. "Mom, I miss you. What do I do?" Chelsea curled up into a fetal position and sobbed, clutching the locket to her heart.

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up and spotted the Kappa through her tears. She impulsively threw herself onto the spirit and the devil comforted her, whispering comforting words and stroking her long, flowing hair.

After a bit, the Kappa spoke. "Chelsea, Kappa know you hurt and confused. But Kappa love you, no matter what you choose. Kappa will stand by you, immortal or not. Because Kappa loves you, fully and truly. Kappa...I love you, Chelsea."

Chelsea felt her heart jump and heat flow through her cheeks. "Kappa... I think I love you too."

She had done it.

She had admitted she loved someone after all.

_  
_

* * *

_So how was it? Enough drama and romance and fluff and non-angst for you fans, huh? ...Actually, I guess there was a bit of angst in this chapter. I just don't know anymore! ...shut up._

_Well whatever, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it's lame and corny title. Please review, favorite and alert and... stuff. The next chapter will be here hopefully tomorrow (January 9) however I may write just everything else I want to do and then divide it into chapters and upload it one day at a time._

_~DivineJudment _


	8. One Day More

_Um, hello for- well, what is it now? The eight time or something. I don't know anymore. I'm confused. sigh_

_Anyways, I've written the next chapter for my biggest, baddest story yet- Kyuuri no Kappa! This is my first story to ever reach 10 or 20 reviews!! The most I had before was 6, I believe and that goes to a tie between Fire Emblem: Support Conversations and Another Thing to Master, both of which I have NO idea why they were so popular (I got all 6 reviews for Another Thing to Master within like a week or something)._

_Well, enough of that. On with the show! Tally ho!_

_Oh yeah, and please read and review and favorite and alert and other stuff too! :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: One Day More

Morning came too soon.

Chelsea awoke to blazing indigo torches that burned down the hallway and illuminated her bedroom. She assumed that Kappa had carried her back to her bed after she fell asleep from crying.

She could still feel the dried tears on her cheek. The girl tucked her hanging locket back into her shirt and retied her maroon bandanna around her head.

Suddenly, Raven popped into the room. "Good morning, dearies! Breakfast has been prepared at last! Please come down to the dining hall whenever you are ready to eat! And take your time, Chelsea. Please don't rush." She chimed, though Chelsea felt that her last statement meant more than it did at face value.

Just as quickly as the witch came, she disappeared back down the hall and no sooner did she leave did the Kappa awaken. He yawned lazily and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Chelsea. Today is the big day. Kappa is... anxious." He grinned, a bit forced Chelsea thought, and jumped up from under the covers.

Chelsea nodded, only paying attention halfway. Kappa took her hand into his, and the two head off for the dining room.

It was then when an idea came to the farm girl's mind. "Um, I have to use the ladies' room. Go ahead without me, okay?" She tugged her palm away from him and then sprinted down the hallway, leaving the Kappa somewhat confused at her odd behavior.

Chelsea didn't quite know exactly where she was going. She stumbled through the many creepy corridors and narrow hallways, looking for stairs leading deeper down into the palace.

It took her what she assumed was an hour, to finally find what she was looking for. Checking to make sure no one was watching her, she quickly and quietly descended the staircase.

The place she found herself in seemed more disturbing than even the rest of the castle. Chains hung from inside cell doors, and metallic bars were the only things keeping the prisoners from attacking the poor mortal girl. Chelsea had found the dungeon, and with it, the Harvest Goddess.

As soon as the two locked eyes, Chelsea sprinted to her. "Iris, oh Iris! Are you alright?" the rancher spewed, her eyes tearing up with fear and relief at the same time.

Iris blinked once or twice, trying to take in what was happening. "C-chelsea? What in the world are you doing in a place like this? Don't tell me they've condemned you two! Oh dear, you must flee while you have the cha-"

"No!" Chelsea squealed, shaking her head vigorously. "Not at all!" She paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath of air. "I need your advice on something."

"You came all the way here, just to ask for advice? After all that's happened?" Iris shot back. Her words stung in Chelsea's heart.

"...Yes. Well, I guess I should explain what's happened since you've been gone..." So Chelsea told her everything. She poured out her heart to the deity, exploiting every secret and detail she could remember.

Iris contemplated the situation. "Hmm, well I understand your dilemma." Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Aha! That's it! The wish!"

Chelsea cocked an eyebrow. "Chelsea, the wish! The wish! All you need to do is bring me a cucumber and I can make all of this go away! It'd be like nothing ever happened!"

Chelsea withdrew from the cell, her hand over her heart. "I'd forget everything?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes! Yes! If you reverted everything back to before all this happened, then I would still have my powers, you wouldn't have to become a demon and you never would have to meet the Kappa!" Iris' eyes burned with newfound determination.

But Chelsea's eyes burned with distraught and distress. _I would never meet the Kappa? ...But I love him, don't I? I can't just let all of that vanish, can I? Yet, this whole time I've been saying that I wish everything went back to normal. That everything disappeared. And now someone hands me the opportunity to do just that and I'm sitting here questioning everything._

"...I'll ask for one last day at home as a mortal." Chelsea choked the words out, through sniffles and unseen tears. The ex-immortal pumped her fist into the air.

"Oh thank goodness, Chelsea! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I'll be a Goddess again! And you won't ever be forced to become and immortal!" She cheered until the farmer left.

"Yeah, right. If only I could be that happy..."

"Oh, dearest Chelsea! There you are! Goodness me, we thought you'd died. Not that you'd leave here if you did, haha!!" Raven's voice echoed across the dining hall, her voice as melodic as ever.

Chelsea took a seat at the empty chair next to Kappa and began to munch on her food. Though it was cooked by the finest chefs in the demonic realm, the brunette could not focus on the crispness or freshness of the newly baked bread, the sweetness and succulence of the syrup glazed pancakes or the richness and creaminess of the churned butter.

After the meal, the room remained silent for a moment before Cornelius spoke, surprising the inhabitants of the dining room. "Chelsea, do you have an answer for me?"

Chelsea nodded reluctantly and Kappa patted her shoulder. She glanced at him, his eyes sparkling like cider, and he muttered "Kappa love you... but be happy, Chelsea."

"King Cornelius," Chelsea said firmly and clearly, "I will accept your offer of becoming a Kappa if-" at this the king's head rose and his faint grey eyes glistened. She had piqued his interest. "-you let me have one last day as a mortal."

The king rubbed his beard as Raven stared at him, ready to plead with him at the slightest sign of disapproval with her choice. But he merely "hmphed" and chuckled softly and responded, "Very well. You shall be allowed one day on Earth. From now- 6:30 A.M.- to midnight. You may want to leave now."

Silver light surrounded the farmer as Cornelius raised his hand towards her, and she vanished right before the Kappa's eyes.

Chelsea reappeared in front of her farmhouse. Everything was just as she left it. Her house was the same train wreck as before she had left, Cliff was just as small and hungry and her cucumbers were nearly full grown. Chelsea ran into her home and embraced her dog.

"Cliff, I missed you! How are you, buddy?" The pup barked happily in response, and licked her face signifying his bliss. The two examined Chelsea's fields. The cucumbers were just about ripe, and Chelsea knew she could make them full grown by the time she got back to the castle.

She ran back into her house and retrieved the Kappa Can from her toolbox and brought it back outside. She smiled at the tool- it did remind her of him. The same emerald shade, the dark green top that looked like a shaved pickle and she found a sticker on the bottom of it of the Kappa's face with his tongue stuck out.

It made the girl giggle, and she felt her heart lighten. He really was thoughtful that way. She sprinkled the drops of water left in the can over the cucumber patch and watched as they slowly ripened. They would be ready by midnight.

She realized that although she probably should say her goodbyes to the townsfolk, they most likely would be too wrapped up in each other's arms to really care. After all with a spouse and kids, who has time for unmarried, single, lonely friends... right?

But she would miss her brother, Mark. She knew she would miss him the most of anyone. But she was happy he had found Alisa. He probably hadn't even noticed she had left. But she needed to tell him. So she went inside of her humble abode and got a pen and some paper and wrote a letter to him.

_Dear Mark,_

_ I'm sorry that this letter won't bring good news to you. But I have to tell you. I am about to leave... forever. Or at least, I think so. I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back to this island ever again. I contemplated even telling you. I didn't want to worry you and Alisa. But I thought I should at least let you know I'm leaving. I can't tell you why or where or when and how. But this is the last letter you'll get from me. Mark, you were the best brother I could've asked for. Thank you for staying by my side through all of my peaks and my valleys, my highs and my lows. I love you, little brother._

_ Your Loving Older Sister Forever,_

_ Chelsea_

_p.s. Please take good care of him for me, Alisa._

The ranch girl folded the letter, put it in an envelope and put it into the outgoing mail box. She returned to her house and packed her belongings, or whatever could fit in her rucksack. Her favorite clothes and accessories, some of her most loved foods and drinks and letters from old friends. She brought along a small container of pet food for Cliff. She didn't want him to turn into a skeleton dog or anything.

By the time she was finished packing and reorganizing her house, it was around 11:30 P.M. She wandered over to her mirror and stared in it, glared at what she had become.

She was an ordinary human girl caught up in the ordeals of the immortals. She had lost her best friend and was in an arranged marriage with a water spirit. She was about to become a demon herself, and lose her humanity.

The brunette reacher out and touched the mirror, her real hand and her mirrored hand connecting and whispered, "Mom, what do I do now? I need your help..."

* * *

_Meh, I'm honestly not too extremely happy with this chapter. But I wanted to get this part out of the way, honestly. I'm kinda ready to move onto my next story or stories (I'll probably do a few oneshots in between multi chapter stories like this)._

_I hope you guys liked it though! And I hope you all like Cornelius' two whole lines!! I put a LOT of though into those whole two lines (have I said something like this before? I feel like I have...) I really do need to appreciate Cornelius a little bit more. Probably one of my oneshots will focus on him... and Raven, of course! :)_

_Once again, please please please review, alert, favorite, yada yada ya. Love y'all!_

_~DivineJudgment_


	9. Becoming One of Them

_Sniff Sniff- the last chapter is just around the corner!! No!!_

_This is the final chapter (besides the next one- AKA the epilogue) so YOU BETTER APPRECIATE THE HOURS I SPENT ON THIS STUPID THING!! ...teehee!_

_And like I always say- thanks to my reviewers (there were only like two for this chapter)- Kohane-chama (it's weird how well you can tell when I'm depressed, hehe), HarvestRoze (don't worry- I've fallen too much in love with Raven NOT to do a story about her!!) and Persephone Percival (well you didn't have to wait very long at all, did you? Hehe!)_

_Enjoy and please make sure to review and do all the normal stuff I blab on about for like an hour in this section every chapter! Byemee~_

* * *

Chapter 9: Becoming One of Them

The time had come.

It was now 11:59 P.M.- one minute to midnight. It was time for Chelsea to decide once and for all what to do. And that choice would decide the rest of her life.

When the clock struck twelve o' clock, Raven appeared before the farmer and reached out her hand towards her. "Chelsea, dear. It's time." Chelsea nodded and took her hand and stepped into a silver portal that the queen had created.

The duo appeared back in the throne room of the Demon Palace. Cornelius was seated in his throne, stroking his chin as he usually did. His foot was tapping rhythmically against the floor, waiting for the oncoming events.

Next to Cornelius stood the de-winged Harvest Goddess. She was clearly happy to see Chelsea, though a bit surprised to see Cliff sticking out of her backpack. _Why would she bring Cliff? My magic would still affect him even if he still was at her house..._

"Chelsea," Cornelius' voice boomed across the room, "the time has come. Will you become one of us in exchange for your friend's freedom?" He was quite obviously trying to scare the rancher into agreeing, and Raven responded by reprimanding him.

"Cornelius! Be quiet already! Do not try to frighten the poor child! Her mind is already made up so do not do something you may regret!" Her eyes were full of fury- Chelsea knew Raven wanted nothing to go wrong. She wasn't power hungry like she felt Cornelius may be, but perhaps... scared? Chelsea shrugged off the thought.

Chelsea gulped, feeling a lump slowly forming in her throat. "King Cornelius I will-"

"Sorry, Cornelius. But she _won't_ be joining you. Not today. Not ever." Iris shouted, a pompous grin spreading across her face. "Chelsea, throw me the cucumber!"

Chelsea shook her head. Her heart pounded as if it would pop out of her chest at any moment. Her head throbbed with anxiety and fear. Her throat felt dry and stiff.

"No, Iris. I'm sorry, but I _will_ be joining them. Starting today. Forever." Chelsea stated. It wasn't up for discussion. It was pure fact.

The Goddess looked mortified. Her eyes grew wide with terror and her hand shot in front of her mouth. Chelsea had struck her speechless.

Raven squealed. "Oh thank goodness, Chelsea! I always _knew_ that you wouldn't betray us!" Raven embraced the young girl.

Chelsea glared at her. "What? Betray you? Wait, you knew about the plan that Iris and I made?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, dear. Of course I knew all about it! We know of everything that goes on in this castle! We were just waiting for your choice! That is why we gave you so much time! But you chose us- no. You chose Kappa, didn't you? You love him, don't you, darling?"

Chelsea felt her cheeks turn a deep tint of pink. "Y-yes. Raven, I think I do." The rancher turned to the Kappa. "Kappa, I love you. I love you so much. Through all of this, I've realized just how much you mean to me. Your clumsy falls and trips. Your cutesy way of speaking my language. Your endearing smile. I love everything about you."

Chelsea ran into the Kappa's outstretched arms and the two hugged each other for a long while before the Kappa replied. "Chelsea, Kappa loved you from the moment Kappa saw you. Chelsea is thoughtful. Chelsea is happy-go-lucky. Chelsea is as beautiful as an emerald in the moonlight."

The two leaned closer into each other and kissed. Their lips pressed against each other and in the heat of passion, they knelt to the ground. Kappa had waited so long for her to accept him, and Chelsea had waited to so long to let herself love him. This was their time.

Cornelius broke up their love with a "harumph". The duo glanced at him, slightly dazed from their kissing. "Excuse me, but we still need to perform the transformation ritual. Kappa, in accordance to the normal tradition, you must impart a portion of your magic into her via her throat or her neck." Chelsea gulped hard- it sounded extremely painful.

Raven stepped in at this point and put her palm on Chelsea's shoulder. "However, I have a special plan for you, Chelsea. You want to see your Mother, correct?"

Chelsea nodded, her eyes getting teary at the mention of her mother. "Well then, seeing as how I bestow the powers to each individual immortal of the underworld, I can make you- 'The Link'".

Chelsea didn't understand what she meant but decided to go along with it. She knew she could trust Raven with this. The farm girl stole a glance at Iris. The deity was merely waiting and watching to see what would happen. She knew there was no point in trying to deter her from her future any further.

Kappa stared at his fiancee apologetically and then slowly but surely sunk his fangs into the right side of Chelsea's neck. Chelsea felt her neck go stiff. Her blood started to boil and burn. Her throat turned completely dry and blazed with unseen flames. She let out a banshee-esque shriek that echoed through the halls of the palace.

Then, Chelsea felt another figure sink their fangs into the other side of her neck. The two forces fused together and seemingly exploded within her. Chelsea collapsed to the floor in a burst of light, the color of the luminescent moon.

When Chelsea rose to her feet, the people around her gasped. Her oak brown hair flowed to the floor and it shined like silk. Her eyes were like a pair of emerald orbs, floating parallel to each other. She was even thinner and leaner than before. She seemed to possess even more grace and finesse in her stance. Her flesh seemed even paler, the color of cream.

But what startled the bystanders the most was her backside. Out of her back, were two wings. One was soft and feathery, the color of ivory and the one laying opposite to it was ebony and sharp to the touch. She was both an angel and a devil.

"Oh. My. God." her onlookers said in unison. Chelsea stared at them bewildered.

"Wh-what is it? Why are you all staring at me in such a way?" Chelsea asked, mimicking Raven's tone of voice. The witch queen pulled a pocket mirror out of her cloak and handed it to Chelsea. As soon as the farmer saw herself she gasped and lost hold of the mirror. She was gorgeous and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. The wings were... frightening, but bearable. Well, at least she _hoped _they would become bearable as time passed.

"Chelsea, dear, you are one of the most beautiful immortals I have ever seen in all of my years." Raven hugged the girl and the brunette hugged back.

"Raven, you mentioned how I would become 'the Link'. What does that mean?" Chelsea pried for information. Raven sighed. This would probably be a lengthy conversation.

"Well, dear, the Link is something Cornelius and I have been searching for for years. A mortal who will willingly give up everything for an immortal. The Link is able to travel between every world, the living and the undead. They can appear as mortals or as immortals. They can have children of their own and live either life as they see fit. That way, you can live here, at Sunshine Island... and you can see your mother whenever you'd like to." Raven explained and smiled softly, hoping this would please the rancher.

Chelsea threw her arms around the girl and squeezed her tighter than before. "Oh, Raven, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The two shared a moment before Raven pulled away.

"Chelsea," she said, attempting not to stutter, "we have one more thing we would like to ask of you. And this is entirely up to you- there is no pressure. No catches. No strings attached. But I've discussed it with Cornelius as well as with Zane, Valeria and Willow and... we'd like to adopt you, I believe you would call it. As our foster daughter."

Chelsea gasped. "Are you telling the truth? Me? Your daughter?" Raven and, strangely enough, Cornelius nodded and beamed.

Cornelius stood from his throne, a rare sight no doubt, and strode to her in prideful bounds. "Chelsea, from the moment you walked into our lives, you have been of keen interest to me and my family. Raven adores you, as I am sure you are aware, and you are already friends with Willow and acquaintances with Witchkins. Zane, Valeria and I feel that we would like to know you better as well."

Chelsea began to tear up, a sparkling grin spreading across her face. "Yes, I would like that very much!" She leaped and embraced Cornelius, and he reluctantly held her close to him.

The two broke away, smiles reflected on each other's faces. Kappa stood by Chelsea's side and slung his arm around her waist. "Chelsea, we must begin the wedding ceremony now for you to truly become the Kappa Queen."

Chelsea gasped- she had completely forgotten about the marriage. "Oh, right! Well I should get-" she was about say "changed" when she looked down and realized she was already in a beautiful gown! Silky black like the midnight sky with a crimson velvet ribbon around the waist.

"Just a little something I whipped up," Raven whispered and winked, giggling quietly. Cornelius and Raven took each other's hands and raised them to the sky. A flash of light blinded the demons and then, in a moment, they could see again.

Black and white ribbons were strung around the room, and black doves sat on the pews containing various immortals who Chelsea presumed were the Kappa's friends- though she wasn't quite sure if he had any- and perhaps the royal family, for she saw Willow sitting next to people that looked about her age and strikingly similar to her and her parents. She would have to get used to calling them "brother" and "sister". At the head of the throne room, stood Cornelius and Raven side by side, awaiting the bride and groom.

Kappa and Chelsea took each other's arms, and arm and arm, walked down the aisle. "Dearly beloveds," Cornelius began, "we are gathered here today for the wedding of the Kappa and Chelsea Christensen. Kappa, do you take Chelsea to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Kappa does," the spirit replied his fangs gleaming in the violet light of the illuminated stain glass windows.

"And do you, Chelsea, take the Kappa to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Cornelius asked, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

"I do, King Cornelius...Dad." Chelsea also beamed, her newly formed fangs shining just as brightly as Kappa's.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kappa swooped the farmer up into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. The crowd roared with applause and cheering and as the two released from their kiss, they blushed and Chelsea finally knew.

She was undoubtedly, 100% in love with the Kappa. And _nothing_ could ever change that.

* * *

_Sniffle, sniffle. We're so close to the last chapter now!!_

_I honestly don't have much to say about this chapter. This was basically the ending, as the next chapter is essentially the epilogue. Well not essentially, it IS the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending- I tried to make it all mushy and fluffy for you guys out there! Hope there's enough gushy, ushy love for all of you guys!_

_I can't wait to see and hear from all of you in the final chapter!!_

_~DivineJudgment_


	10. My Happily Ever After

_I can't believe it's actually here! *sniffle* *sniffle*_

_This is the final chapter of Kyuuri no Kappa. So sad!! But on a happier note, this is my first ever completed story, my first story to reach 10,000 and 20,000 words and my first story to ever get 10+, 20+, 30+ reviews! (well I HOPE I get 30+ reviews). It's a big day for me!!!_

_I will talk to you more at the end, but in the meantime please enjoy the final chapter/epilogue for Kyuuri no Kappa..._

* * *

Chapter 10: My Happy Ending

_10 Years Later..._

Chelsea stared longingly out of her window. Sunlight poured through the crystalline glass and the bright indigo sky was in full view, not a cloud in sight.

_It's been so long, hasn't it?_ She thought reminiscently. _Has it really been 10 whole years since that fateful day that seems as if it happened only yesterday?_

The immortal farmer rose from her plush lounging chair and walked over to the fireplace. A tiny black cat was curled up into a tiny ball, as was a beige pup with floppy ears that drooped in front of his eyes. With a yawn, they simultaneously opened their eyes and lazily stretched out on the small mat in front of the flames. "Good morning, Lorelei. Good morning, Cliff." Chelsea whispered and rubbed them behind their ears.

The brunette grabbed her tools from her tool box, and set out to work on her fields and take care of her animals. As she opened the door, four arms embraced her tightly.

"Mama, mama! Come look!" One pair of arms squealed. It's skin was pale like snow, but his hair was an electric blue that rivaled the emerald shade of his eyes. He was taller than the other boy, and he was lean and slender.

"Yeah, you will be so proud of us, Mama!" The other boy said. He was smaller and portlier than his brother, but his hair and eyes were the same tint of jade as his sibling's.

Chelsea gleamed at her children. "Cornelius, Damian, what is it my dears?" The two kids chuckled proudly and pointed out at the fields. Chelsea's vast field of cucumbers was completely watered and the crops were ripe and ready for the harvest. Her animals were grazing gleefully on the grass spread across the meadow and they mooed and neighed joyfully as they eat, in utter bliss.

"Both of you took care of my entire farm for me?" the woman asked in shock- she never knew her offspring could ever do farm chores before.

"Well with a little help from Papa," the eldest, Cornelius, replied. Suddenly, two more hands wrapped around the lady's waist from behin.

"Good morning, Chelsea-chan!" a comforting voice whispered into her ear.

"Honey, what is this all about? Why did you decide to take care of all the chores?" the girl asked skeptically. Her husband was kind and thoughtful, but her ranch was gigantic and to get it done before 6:00 AM when she awoke was nearly impossible.

"Chelsea-chan, do you realize what today is?" Kappa asked slyly. Chelsea contemplated for a moment and then her sage green eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my goodness! It's our anniversary, isn't it?" She nearly shouted. Kappa nodded.

"Yes, it is. And Kappa wants the two of us to celebrate together. Kappa reserved a spot for us at Pandemonium for lunch. How does that sound?" He replied, obviously sounding pleased with his wits.

"That would be wonderful, darling!! Oh I'm so excited, thank you!" Chelsea spun and hugged her husband tightly and ran back into her home to change into a nice gown for her fancy restaurant date.

* * *

The Pandemonium was beautiful. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and dim romantic lights illuminated the dance floors filled with swaying couples held in each other's arms. The rhythmic gentle sounds of the piano echoed across the dance floor, to which the dancers gracefully glided along to.

Chelsea was snuggled up against her love's chest as they were moving back and forth. "Honey, thank you so much for everything. It's so hard to believe that it was ten whole years ago that we were married. It seems like only yesterday I had walked into the palace's throne room for the first time.

And look at us now! We're the right hand attendants of the Witch King and the Witch Queen, I'm their foster daughter and we have the two most beloved children anyone could ever ask for. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, dear."

Kappa stroked her chocolate brown hair and responded, "Anything for you, Chelsea-chan. You know Kappa would do anything for you. And now we get to spend eternity together with each other, forever. A perfect ending for a perfect pair, no?"

Chelsea giggled and nodded, cuddling further into her husband's black and white tuxedo. And slowly, the lullaby of the piano let her fall into a deep sleep in her beloved's embrace.

* * *

Chelsea awoke to find herself in a place she had so longed to go for. A meadow with dewed grass and violet chrysanthemums that were scattered across it pleasantly.

A woman appeared in front of Chelsea's body. Cocoa colored hair that fell to her knees, lovely facial features and blushing rosy cheeks. She knew who this person was all too well.

"Mom!" Chelsea screamed and hugged her mother. "Mom where have you been? Raven told me I could see you whenever I wanted but I could never find you when I went to sleep! I tried every night to think of you, I tried every potion, every spell- everything!! Why did you never come?"

The mother shook her head slowly and sighed. "Sweetie, I never left you." Chelsea gave her mother a bewildered stare. "I was always here with you. I would never ever think of leaving you alone for one second. You just had to find your true happiness to see me again."

"B-but whenever I would see you before, I was always in trouble!" Chelsea responded, nearly choking on tears.

"Yes, but the trials and tribulations of your life have been over for quite some time. Now, when all is at peace, you must find the love in your life and stay in your happy place to see me as often as you like. If you trust in love and justice, then I will stand by your side forever." The mother squeezed her daughter's hand and laughed wholeheartedly as she saw her daughter slowly begin to understand the situation.

"Mom, I'm so glad to finally be able to see you again! So much has happened. I have a husband and kids, and Mark and Alisa are married and she just gave birth too and-"

The older brunette laughed. "Darling, I already know all this. I told you, I never left you. Because of our bond, I became your 'shadow' of sorts. I followed in your footsteps and watched over you."

Chelsea just didn't quite know how to react. "Thank you, Mom. I wish you could be with us in the real world... well, more than you already are, but this is just as good, isn't it?"

The brown haired woman smiled. "Yes, dear. Now sleep and rest. We will be able to talk more tomorrow night. And maybe, you could bring your family along so I can finally be able to meet my grandchildren."

Chelsea grinned and nodded, and sunk slowly into the grass. She rested her head at her mother's feet.

_ I have finally done it all. I have a wonderful husband and two beautiful children. And now, I can be with my mother every night._

_This is my happily ever after...

* * *

_

_This is so sad!! These are the last author's notes I'll ever write!! ...for this story anyways._

_I just want to thank all of my reviewers personally: shayxshadow (reviewed: 1 time. First reviewer ever!!), Kohane-chama (reviewed: 7 times... do I even need to comment on you, hehe?), (reviewed: 1 time c:), Awesome Rapidash (reviewed: 3 times. Thanks for all your support and constructive criticism- it really helps me!!), Riku-sia (reviewed: 2 times. I love your little Q.Q face haha), Persephone Percival (reviewed: 3 times. One of my more frequent reviewers- thank you!! :D), Dawn Catcher (reviewed: 3 times- another big reviewer, thanxies), jujuq (reviewed: 1 time- your name is so fun to say, haha!), HarvestRoze (reviewed: 4 times- my second best reviewer and youtube buddy!) and engie115 (reviewed: 2 times- I always wondered, why was there a c on the bottom of your reviews?)_

_Phew, that was long!! Anyways, my favorite, best, most frequent reviewer is.... KOHANE-CHAMA!! Da da dada!! In honor of being my best reviewer ever, I will be asking Kohane-chama if she would like to beta read for my next multi-chapter story called Faith. I won't tell you anything else besides the name!! and Kohane-chama, don't feel like you need to accept or anything- I just figured you might want to._

_I will be doing plenty of one shots in between my next big story so make sure to keep looking for those. I have a lot of Harvest Goddess pairings for some reason, but I just love her!!_

_Well, this is DivineJudgment, saying goodbye for the final time. Thank you everyone so much for your support and reviews during my first fully completed fanfiction!! You guys are the best!!_

_~DivineJudgment_


End file.
